labratsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Danny Davenport
This character was created by Fire24672 '' Danny Davenport is a new character to the Lab Rats series, played by Avan Jogia. He was first seen in Mission Invisble" ". He becomes friends with Lab Rats but is really trying to catch the Lab Rats. In Bionic Showdown he is revealed to be an biohuman android. But in his early life he would comeback 3 years. Which means if he dies he would become to life in the 21st Century 10 months later as a 16 years when did he com e in and why is there a picture when he was in victoriuos Ear On January 7, 1997 Douglas Davenport reprogrammed Danny and Danny molecularly rebuilt himself and Dougles made him on a team with Trevor, Marcus and Jacob for evil and became America's Number #1 Most Wanted for 7 years. At the end of "Speed Trapped," it is revealed that he is bionic and threatens Leo to send to a horrible remote facility in an unknown Island. While Marcus would expose there bionics to world, Trevor would masquerade as him and Jacob would mimic his voice Powers and Abilities *'Super Intelligence: In the episode Missin' the Mission He is incredibly intelligent and knowledgeable in many fields, including science, math, laws, circuitry and combat. He is also a capable strategist. *'Voice Manipulation: '''In the episode Leo vs Evil, it is revealed that Danny has the same ability as Bree. *'Ligthtning Fingers: 'In the episode Leo vs. Evil Danny can harness lightning in his palm and use it as a weapon. It is presumably powerful enough to kill a person. *'Teleportation: 'In the episode Bro Down Danny can move somewhere without physically traveling, he thinks of a destination and can appear there at will his molecules may travel at light-speed *'Super Speed: 'In the episode Bionic Showdown Danny is even faster than Bree, being able to dodge her high speed attacks with ease. *'Heat Vision: 'In the episode Bionic Showdown Danny release immense amount of heat from their eyes, which can be used to heat and melt objects. This bionic is incredibly powerful it melted and burned a robot with one shot *'Ergokinesis: 'In the episode Avalanche Danny can manipulate all forms of energy which give the ability and himself peak stamina and can release the excess energy to fly or shoot bolts, blasts or rays. *'Supersonic Flight: 'In the episode No Going Back Danny can fly at speeds that surpasses the speed of sound. *'Shapeshifting: 'In the episode Leo vs Evil Danny can shapeshift to any humans,animal etc form, transforming and reshaping down to the genetic and cellular structure. He can impersonate others or enhance one's body to combat, voice and movement *'Detective-Like-Skills: 'In the episode Mission: Space Danny is an expert investigator due being trainned by Faculty XY *'Super Strength: 'In the episode Bionic Showdown Danny easily over powered Adam and was able to lift and thrown him. *'Freeze Fingers: 'In the episode Concert in a Can He tries to kill Leo with freeze lasers that come out of his finger tip. *'Force Field: 'In the episode No Going Back Danny is capable of creating a shield, to protect him and others. *'Martial Arts: 'In the episode The Haunting of Mission Creek High Danny can easily hold his own against Adam, Bree and Chase in hand-to-hand combat *'Fire Generation: 'In the episode Bionic Showdown it is revealed that Danny has the same ability as alternate Leo expect he shoots fire and destroy things. *'Levitation: It was revealed in Memory Wipe he can levitate in mid air and uses it to kick the falling rocks from the mountain. *'Super Vorteexx Breath: '''In the episode Perry 2.0 Danny can suck in an object or human in the vortexx such as Leo in the episode and sends Leo into a new dimension for 24 hours *'Plasma Grenades:' Danny can shoot balls of electricity from his hands ( Mission: Space) *'Bionic Energy Blast: In the episode Leo vs Evil When Leo is destroys one of his minature robots , Danny becomes infuriated and gains the energy for the blast that nearly kills Leo, but it only temporarily for 6 hours When accessing this power, his voice significantly deepens like Spike's voice. *'Blade Fingers: '''In the episode Speed Trapped, Danny can grow long blade claws from his fingers that can slice a person in half *'Freeze Breath: 'In the episode Bro Down Danny reveals he can freeze someone for 24 hours *'Elasticity: 'In the episode No Going Back Danny can become extremely malleable and elastic, allowing them to stretch, flatten, deform, expand, and contract their whole body, including limbs, torso, neck, etc. *'Commando App:'' Whenever Danny gets very angry or feels threatened, he turns into "Beck," an angry fighter who is not afraid of anything. After "Beck" is disabled, Danny does not remember anything that happened while he was Beck. Glitches *'Uncontrolled Super Strength: 'Sometimes Danny's super strength is unintentionally accessed (mostly while he's unaware or oblivious) *'Bionic Freeze Shock: '''When to confused Bionic Chip shutdowns and shock his cerebral cortexxx and he freezes up. *Appearances : Season 4Edit *Mission Invisible *Concert In A Can *Mission Space Season 4Edit *Speed Trapped *Missin' The Mission *Bro Down *Leo vs Evil *Bionic Showdown *Avalanche *Perry 2.0 *The Haunting Of Mission Creek High *No Going Back TriviaEdit *He is revealed to be an bio human android (as revealed in Bionic Showdown). Since he is an android, that means he is a robot inside of a human body *He has Adam, Bree and Chase's bionics combined as well as alternate Leo's bionics.He won't have lived till the age of Seventeen in his third life and is gonna come back 10 months later *In Bionic Showdown Danny is revealed to be a biohuman android, and they also explained that bionic chip weren't designed for the human nervous system, thus the lab rats glitch. Being a biohuman android, he may be immune to glitches.